leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = "Dogs believe they are human. Cats believe they are God." |Highlights = * 2019 April Fools' Day / Versus skins * Gameplay Update * Continuation of Ultra Rapid Fire mode |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * * * * * The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Corgi Corki profileicon.png|Corgi Corki Corki Corgi profileicon.png|Corki Corgi Fuzz Fizz profileicon.png|Fuzz Fizz Fizz Spaniel profileicon.png|Fizz Spaniel Meowrick profileicon.png|Meowrick Yorick Cat profileicon.png|Yorick Cat Pretty Kitty Rengar profileicon.png|Pretty Kitty Rengar Rengar Cat profileicon.png|Rengar Cat Royal Kitty profileicon.png|Royal Kitty Royal Doggo profileicon.png|Royal Doggo Kisses profileicon.png|Kisses Golden Cat profileicon.png|Golden Cat Golden Dog profileicon.png|Golden Dog Golden Dogs vs Cats profileicon.png|Golden Dogs vs Cats Platinum Dogs vs Cats profileicon.png|Platinum Dogs vs Cats Best In Show profileicon.png|Best In Show The following Emotes have been added to the store: Dogs vs Cats Emote.png|Dogs vs Cats BORF Emote.png|BORF Mine! Emote.png|Mine! The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Dog Lover Ward.png|Dog Lover Ward Cat Lover Ward.png|Cat Lover Ward League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Damage no longer scales with . * ** AP ratio increased to % AP}} from % AP}}. ** Now deals 50% reduced damage to structures. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; - Gameplay Update * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 51 from 54. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana growth increased to 25 from 20. * (Reworked innate) ** Swapped with . ** Teemo's basic attacks their target, dealing magic damage on-hit and magic damage over 4 seconds, with each tick applying each second. Subsequent attacks refresh the duration. ** Toxic Shot's venom intensifies when reacting with other effects, increasing its damage by 50%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Now counts as a for the duration of the blind. ** New animation for blinding melee and ranged targets. * ** No longer breaks stealth. * (Reworked E) ** Swapped with . ** After a 2-second delay, Teemo becomes indefinitely if standing still or in brush, and can move up to Teemos while out of brush, but any non-periodic damage from champions will break him out. ** Teemo can see 25% farther while stealthed. ** Upon breaking Guerrilla Warfare, Teemo gains % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. ** While on cooldown, standing in brush will tick down Guerilla Warfare's cooldown faster. ** 50. ** seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mushroom ammo amount increased to from 3 at all ranks. ** Shrooms can now infinitely bounce off other shrooms, rather than only once. ** Shrooms no longer detonate from a non-aggroed . ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 340 from 300. ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . * ** No longer deals 10% reduced damage to enemies damaged in the last 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. * ** No longer grants a shield for for 4 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to from 65 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** At maximum rank Purge now becomes a toggle. ** Percentage of on-hit damage increased to 50% from %. * ** Urgot now shields himself for on cast for 4 seconds. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Cooldown changed to 14 seconds at all ranks from . ** Mana cost increased to from 50 at all ranks. * ** Range increased to 2500 units from 1600. ** Cast time increased to seconds from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. Items ; * Critical strike chance is no longer . Runes ; * ** When your wards expire, they leave behind a Ghost Poro, which grants over a 450-unit area for 60 seconds. ** Nearby enemy champions scare the Ghost Poro away. ** Whilst either you or your Ghost Poro is in enemy territory, gain . * ** Entering a brush instigates a 1-second channel that, upon completion, swaps your current trinket for a . You may move while channeling but must remain within the brush for the duration and you will be interrupted by damage. The Ghost Poro can be placed at your feet, granting over a 450-unit area for 300 seconds, or until you place a new one. ** If an enemy enters brush with a Ghost Poro in it, they scare it away, making it ping its team and putting it on a 60-second cooldown. ** Whilst either you or your Ghost Poro is in enemy territory, gain . Bots * Bot removed Upcoming Skins * Prestige Edition skin for .K/DA Evelynn Prestige Edition confirmation * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of PROJECT, Arcade and Star Guardian skin lines. ** A new Shonen Anime inspired skin line featuring a new champion. ** More skin lines revamps like High Noon. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** More Prestige Edition skins along with the one for . ** Unknown upcoming skins for , , and legendary skins for & . ** Perhaps upcoming skins for and . * World Championship skins for Invictus Gaming. ** IG Kai'Sa - JackeyLoveJackeylove Confirms his IG skin * A skin for based on the future winner of a voting, with one of the following themes/names Choose the next Tristana skin: **"Sugar Rush" **"Galactic Gunner" **"Little Demon" Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 Chromas Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New support champion.Season 2019 TeaserChampions in Season 2019 * New champion. New Support Champion 2019 Teaser.png|New support champion teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay Update Shadow Isles Mordekaisers Castle.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes